


Battle of New York

by Yoru_Lun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Needs a Hug, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows of the name Vongola and also of its newest and most lovable CEO but no one know of the true strength the young CEO have and neither of his friends. It took the invasion of extraterrestrial creatures for the truth of their true ability to come to light and it looks like the Avengers will have extra help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am new to AO3 but definitely not new to fanfiction, yet still relatively new to Avengers fandom, so some might be OOC as I failed at my attempt to make a decent fiction out of two series that I love and adore with my life and the very essence of my core soul.
> 
> Before I began to ramble nonsense, you guys better start reading now.
> 
> P.s. I will be using some Japanese words in here. Look at the bottom note to see the meanings

Vongola.

A name known to many as one of the most influential company in the world and not to mention, the richest out of all enterprises that ever existed. With a home base at Sicily, Italy, this company branched out far and wide to the point where it has fingers in every pie known, divulging into every business fields it can. What started out as a small family business in the early 1800 had evolved into a multibillion company as years passed and had been unrivalled by none until one Anthony Edward Stark made his name known by establishing Stark International in the field of weapon industries.

Vongola was known for its generosity to those in need and they always funneled money into the charity channels or anything that involved those who needed aid but this only happened more frequently after the head of the Vongola was changed to one Tsunayoshi Sawada, a very peculiar thing because the new CEO is a Japanese and the company he is leading is a family oriented Italian company.

Of course the tabloid exploded like raging forest fire, gossips and scandals flying around but after a press conference by said CEO, everything died down. Mostly that is.

For months, the world eyed the young CEO with scrutiny because how can they not when said man barely looked any older than 16, even if it was confirmed that Sawada is already 21 years old.

His bloodline was later confirmed after questions of his connections arose amongst board members who are unsure of his right in holding the seat of the head of Vongola. It was confirmed that he is half Japanese and half Italian, a mixed blood and his Italian heritage comes from his father, Iemitsu Sawada, the head of one of Vongola’s main branch at Japan and is known as the direct descendent of the first Vongola head.

Things smoothed out mostly and people oversee the young CEO from afar, watching his actions with rapt attention for any juicy bits that they can use to generate more stories on. Yet nothing can be heard, not even a hush of bad words were whispered by any of his partners in business. If there were anything ever spoken by said business partners, it was only words of admirations and fondness of Sawada, their eyes full of respect as they spoke of the enigmatic man.

This sent the tabloids into frenzy of course because never had there been an influential CEO without any scandals, Tony Stark is the prime example of a scandal goldmine. Yet as years passed and words of his good deeds spreading all over the world, the scrutiny began to die and people began to accept that good man such as Tsunayoshi Sawada does exist.

Gradually, the young CEO began to gather the love of the civilians because instead of just handing out money and be done with it, Sawada goes there himself. He mingled amongst the normal crowd even when he is basically a royalty amongst them and never had he been anything but kind and compassionate, always helping those in need around him. Sawada was always seen with a gentle smile on his young face, even if said face was smudged by dirt when he handed out food that he helped cook to the hungry people of Somalia.

This young man continue on to astound many by his generosity and kind heart, a bleeding golden heart that sought out to care for those around him. But despite all of his profound kindness, there still lay a creature of great temper that should have been laid to rest and never be stirred.

Those who incurred his wrath learned it the hard way.

For the first time ever since his debut as the head of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada lost his temper. It was shocking because no one had ever seen him with anything other than a smile or hears his voice with anything other than gentleness in it. Of course there were times where his voice steeled with an underlying current of authority as he addressed the mass but never had his warm amber eyes darkened to the point where it looked like cold charcoal.

That day, the world learned that Sawada is not to be trifled with because despite all of his kindness and amicable personality, he is still a man of power and he is still to be feared for it. It was quite the wakeup call for the citizens but they knew it is for the best because even they have to agree that the young CEO have the right to lose his temper that day.

Human experimentation is wrong in every way possible and more so when the inhumane experiments was conducted on children, young and gullible children who should have grows up knowing nothing more other than the enjoyment of life.

It was found out that a branch of the US government have been doing this for decades now without anyone ever stopping them and Sawada will not have any of this. Pulling various strings of connections that he have all over the world, he brought them to justice, kicking and screaming for all its worth but Sawada stood tall in the eye of the storm, righteous fury blazing in his normally gentle eyes.

The victims of the experiments were subjected to many medical tests to ensure their health and safety, along with many sessions with the psychiatrists for those who went through the brutal experiments. All of them were kept in one of Vongola’s many medical facilities and those who still have living relatives were returned to their family under strict surveillance and those who do not have anyone to return to were given many therapy and supports so that they could rejoin the normal society again, of course with Vongola holding their back, guarding it with astounding fierceness.

Many of the one who came out with permanent alterations were given choices to either rejoin the society or go to Charles Xavier School for Gifted Children. Of course there is the third choice, to remain under the care of Vongola and later be absorbed into the company when cleared ready. It is not surprising that the majority of them choose to remain in the safe haven their savior had given them and the interviews done at the facilities that held the victims showed just how happy they were to be there.

Life goes on and Sawada become a much loved public figure amongst many and still remained so when the truth of himself comes to light after the Chitauri Invasion in New York.

Never would any of them expected for such a petite looking man to hold such profound strength inside of him and definitely not the ability to wield fire that comes to him as easily as breathing. The hands that hold children with utter tenderness during his weekly visit to the orphanage were balled into tight fists as he punched one of the attacking creatures to oblivion. Awe was spread amongst the onlooker as he launched himself into the battle without a moment of hesitation, all of it done to protect the citizens from the unknown creature that poured out from the hole in the sky.

Nothing could describe just how otherworldly he looked when he fired a large blast of flames that shaped oddly like a lion toward one of the flying whale like creature that roved the sky. The sheer intensity of his need to protect were reflected in his eyes, which are a deeper shade than it is usually are and are akin to the sky during the time where the sun are beginning to settle down over the horizon. It was breathtakingly beautiful yet deadly in its own way.

Sawada was not the only one who showed their true selves that day. Seven other persons that the people immediately knew as Sawada’s closest friends fought alongside him, aiding many civilians to escape the carnage using the same kind of ability to wield flame but with different colors. When all of them were gathered together, the whole seven colors of the rainbow were made.

Those who were lucky enough to be in the vicinity of the battle were able to see them fighting alongside many odd animals that most would generally think as harmless and the skills that were used by them are unheard of.

Many enemies were felled by the man with cannon like structure on his right arm using a single purplish red beam that spread out like branches.

The mammoth sized whale like creatures were cleanly cut in half by an Asian looking man who wield a katana that glowed blue.

Various lines of enemies disintegrate into nothingness when a man with tapped fists _punched the air_ and a blast of yellow energy consumed everything in front of it.

Bodies of unconscious Chitauri were scattered on the road as the very air crackled with green lightning around a teen with curly hair and a pair of horns on his head.

Battered corpses of dead Chitauri were added to the pile by an Asian man who wields a pair of tonfa with frightening efficiency and said tonfa were bright with purple flame enveloping it.

Creatures of nightmare crawled the streets, some attacking the Chitauri and some ensnaring it into deadly traps that incinerated them to oblivion. The one who are responsible for it are a pair of man and woman who could pass off as twin and in their hand is a similarly designed trident that glowed with misty indigo hue.

The abilities that each of them used are so unique that no one had ever seen it put to use before, especially not the rainbow colored flames that had at first appeared to be harmless but prove to be as deadly. By the time the battle drew to an end, Sawada and his friends already teamed up with the newly formed team of superheroes, the Avengers.

Both parties regarded each other with open curiosity despite the fatigue of the battle weighing them down, each sizing up the other who caught their interest. Except for Sawada and Stark, who are already friends with each other before all of this.

“Rainbow flames? Seriously Tuna-Fish?”

Tony’s playful words seem to be what was needed to break the tension that had unknowingly build up between the two party that had fought to protect the city and amused smiles began to make way to many lips.

Tsuna flashed him a wry smile along with an exasperated look but the fondness behind it does not go unnoticed to those around him. It speaks of a history together there and from the look of it, Tsuna had been exposed to Tony’s brand of peculiarities, which he had actually. Many times over that he loose count of it.

“What can I say, life is full surprises.”

“Bullshit. I thought you’re doing a gay parade during an alien invasion for a moment.”

“Well I am open for equalities of love, better try next time Anthony.”

“Looks like your Guardians are rubbing on you. Turning into an overlord next Tuna-Fish?”

The two CEO began to fall into a flurry on none stop snark and jibes toward each other but none of it hold any heat and the endearment these two have for each other are obvious for others to see on their face.

“These two never did learn when to stop.” The one with silver hair that parted in the middle spoke, amusement and fondness in his eyes as he shakes his head.

“ _Maa maa,_ you know how they get sometimes, Hayato. Besides, it’s good to see Tsuna relaxing around others.” The Asian man with the katana rebuked, slinging an arm around the silver haired one’s neck as a wide grin bloomed on his lips.

“I AGREE WITH TAKESHI TO THE EXTREME!” The one with tapped fists screamed loudly, making the rest of the Avengers wince at the sheer loudness of it but the rest of Tsuna’s friends are already used to his loud voice.

“You’re too loud Ryohei-nii.” The teen with curly hair grumbled, one green eyes closed as he sagged where he stand.

“The cow is right.” The man with the trident added with a playful smirk despite the mock irritation on his face.

“Mukuro-sama, _Bossu_ (1) said it is not nice to call Lambo like that.” The woman with similar trident chided her partner, her single violet eye disappointed.

“Dokuro Chrome is right.” The Asian man with the pair of tonfa spoke, taunting tone laced in his voice as narrowed electric blue eyes regarded the man with the trident.

“Oya, is Kyoya being talkative today?” Mukuro replied with haughtiness that are mirrored by his face.

“The winner can say whatever he please.”

“You did not win birdy, I got extra one more than you.”

“The one you spoke of were already stroked down by Omnivore, pineapple.”

Suffice to say, it did not take long for the two male to butt head with each other, insults were flung as their weapons strikes the other. The rest of Tsuna’s friends either ignored it or just cheered the two on, not minding the weird look they are receiving from the rest of the gathered heroes.

The clearing of a throat from one Captain America managed to pull the attention of the rest of the Vongola who are not occupied with each other, which happen to be the only woman in the group. The woman turned her single eye toward the large blonde who towered over her, face calm without a hint of intimidation on her face.

“Yes?”

Her soft voice almost did not suit the fierce look of determination that she painted during the battle, in fact nothing of her physically could make anyone expect for her to be someone who would step in a battle field but if one were to look close enough and know what they are looking for, they could see the steel in her eyes that warned others that she is not one to be taken lightly.

Captain America saw this and it made him shift on his feet to stand straight at attention like the soldier he is. Despite her seemingly harmless appearance, this woman has something inside of her that made him feel as if he is still a foundling foot soldier despite the super serum in his vein.

“We appreciate your aid during the battle and if it is not much to ask, we would like for a name to be put on faces.”

Ever the polite man he is, Captain America dipped his head with a small smile on his face, trying to appear as small as possible despite him easily dwarfing her physically.

A smile flashed on the woman’s face for a moment and she chuckled softly, attracting the attention of the curly haired teen along with two other male who were previously talking with each other, the silver haired man and the Asian with the katana. The three male looked at them and something seems to cross their eyes for a brief second before they moved toward their direction.

It was small and inconspicuous; most would have not noticed it happening but Captain America was trained to detect this kind of things, so he saw the deliberate action executed by the three males and found it somewhat endearing in its own way. He can see that the three males are trying to put themselves between him and the woman, like alphas trying to  protect their omega if he were to be romantic about this and the tight knit bonds between each of them are plain for all to see when the other three who were previously bickering stopped to look their way.

It is sweet to see.

“Guys, what did I tell you about no fighting with others?”

The effect of the mellow voice of Tsunayoshi Sawada was instantaneous and the Avengers can see the way how the seven of them immediately relaxing, their tense muscles unwinding as each of them looked toward the brunette, who have a chiding look on his face as his hands settled on his hips. If one were to add a soup ladle in his hand and an apron on him, they could see the look of disappointment that most mothers would give to their children whenever one did something particularly naughty.

This image alone managed to make even the trained assassin pair snort with laughter.

Tony does not have the same decency to cover his own amusement because the man outright laughed at it.

“Still have them wrapped around your little fingers, eh? I wouldn’t be surprised if you decided to come clean on them being your harem.” Wiggling his eyebrows with lips quirked in a teasing manner, it did not stop the billionaire’s laughter even when Tsuna elbowed his side because it was protected by his armor.

“Shush you. Don’t put any weird ideas in your new teammates head.”

Tsuna replied with an annoyed huff that betrayed his own amusement at this situation but he immediately turned his head toward the man with the trident.

“And don’t you start Mukuro. I know what you’re planning to say.”

He added a warning look that made the man with the trident pout, which looked comically suitable on the man’s face.

“You’re no fun Vongola.”

Tsuna choose to pay no attention to it because he turned to regard the rest of the Avengers, his playfulness bleeding away to allow an air of composed ease to take over, the aura of a leader who are at ease with his own ability and power.

“As most of you know,” his eyes flickered toward Thor briefly before he turned it back to the majority of the Avengers again.

“I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsunayoshi Sawada according to your naming custom but just call me Tsuna, Tsunayoshi is too mouthful and Sawada are too formal.”

Tony mouthed ‘Tuna-Fish’ toward his team from behind the brunette but he immediately turned away to whistle innocently when Tsuna snapped his head toward his direction, amber eyes narrowed.

“But definitely not Tuna-Fish like what this _baka_ (2) is trying to make you believe.”

The chuckle from the older brunette is not helping at all because the intensity from Tsuna’s glare only seems to increase because of it.

“These are my best friends and are called Guardians within my family. And no, they are not my babysitters and I definitely don’t need that kind of Guardian. If anything I am the one who are their babysitter.”

His words made his friends laugh at the one with the sword draped himself over the brunette’s shoulder, brown eyes shining with laughter that are mirrored by the others around him.

“Aww, Tsuna. I know you still love us for it.”

The raven said, wide grin stretching his lips as he held the brunette in a headlock. Tsuna huffed with irritation but the affection in his eyes is open for all to see.

“But the paperwork you guys gave me is not worth it.”

This sent his group of friends and the Avengers into a fit of laughter.

“Anyway,”

Tsuna did not push his friend off of him and just resumed his earlier persona of composed ease, albeit more friendlier this time.

“This one here is Takeshi Yamamoto, my left hand man. Before you ask, I do have a right hand man and that would be Hayato Gokudera.”

As he said it, he pulled the silver haired man to his side and said man nodded his head in terse acknowledgement, olive green eyes calm yet stormy at the same time as he regarded each of the Avengers.

“This is Ryo-” Tsuna was cut off by the man with tapped fist, who proceed to shout out his name at the top of his lungs.

“RYOHEI SASAGAWA TO THE EXTREME!”

The Avengers flinched again at the sheer loudness of the man’s voice but Thor seems delighted by it for some odd reason.

“A powerful set of lungs you have there, friend Ryohei.”

The alien prince complimented as he stepped forward with hand held out for an arm shake, the traditional greeting for warrior. Ryohei realized this too because the wide grin that stretched on his lips spoke volume of his enthusiasm at meeting someone who understand his need to say everything using the loudest of his voice.

“YOU BET I DO TO THE EXTREME!”

Thor’s arm was accepted and Ryohei shake it with firm grasp that were reflected in his grey eyes. Something flashed in Thor’s electric blue eyes for a moment before a wide grin that mirrored Ryohei’s stretched on his lips.

“I would be delighted to spar with you in the nearest future, friend Ryohei!”

As the two entered their own conversations that consisted of loud voices, the rest of them moved on with the introduction, but not before Tsuna and his friends shuddering about the probabilities of anyone matching up to Ryohei’s loudness.

“Well, this is my adoptive brother, Lambo Bovino Sawada and no. I am the older brother despite my look.”

Laughter came from everyone when Tsuna huffed about it because it is obvious that he had went through this many times to make him react like this. The curse of baby face it seems.

“That one over there is Kyoya Hibari. Don’t break his rules or you will be bitten to death. I’m completely and utterly serious on that one.”

Tsuna had ducked in time to avoid the tonfa thrown his way and the weapon swiveled in the air to return back to its owner like a boomerang.

“You bird brain! What if it hit _Juudaime_?!” Hayato growled at the assailant like a deranged puppy.

“See what I mean?”

Nods of understatement passed through the Avengers but the amusement level in their eyes only rose at the interaction between Tsuna’s group of friends.

“That Skylark doesn’t know when to control his own bloodlust.”

The man with the trident sniffed in derision but the expression soon smoothed into a charming one when he regarded the Avengers.

“Mukuro Rokudo at your service and we meet again Lady Morgana. I do hope that none of the poisons had lingered.”

Dark amusement flashed in his eyes even when a pair of guns was aimed to his smirking face by a stone faced assassin.

“Lord Vincentstein. I should have known it was you under that guise.” Natasha responded with curt tone, grey eyes cold and calculating.

Tsuna sighed and elbowed Mukuro’s side, making extra sure to dig it into the rib. Mukuro turned toward Tsuna with a wounded look that would give any puppy a run for their money but Tsuna only met it with a pointed look that are firmly placed on his face. Silent conversations passed through their eyes for a couple of minutes before Mukuro finally relented with a dramatic sigh.

“As Mother Vongola had decreed,” Mukuro turned to face Natasha again.

“My apology for what had occurred on that night Lady Natasha. I could only hope you still have it in you to forgive me.”

The put upon sigh and shake of head from Tsuna made Mukuro smirk and the brunette elbowed his side again none too gently.

“I am sorry about Mukuro had done to you Lady Romanoff, it was uncalled for but he never did like it when someone managed to slip through his traps and are very protective of our dearest Chrome here. If you would send me the medical bills, I will pay for it and perhaps some arrangements can be made just for you as reimbursement.”

Flashing the red haired assassin a disarming smile, Tsuna stood between her and Mukuro, hands raised in a placating manner as he tried to smooth out the tension between the two. Natasha regarded him for a moment and her eyes shifted to the rest of his friends when she noticed the subtle movement from the corner of her eyes. Their hands are strategically placed on skillfully hidden bump of their clothes; weapons if she has to say but the look in their eyes alone are enough for her to withdraw her own guns that were currently aimed at Tsuna.

Sawada have a dangerous bunch of overprotective guard dogs as his friends it seems.

A sharp nod signaled her agreement and Tsuna flashed her an amicable smile that would have warmed her if she was any other woman who was not trained since childhood to withstand it.

“Now last but not least, dearest Chrome Dokuro. No, she and Mukuro does not have any blood connection to each other despite their very similar physical appearance, hairstyle and weapon preference. But that doesn’t make her any less dear to him or any of us.”

Chrome giggled at this and shot a genial smile to each of her friends, cheeks rosy red from the sheer endearment to them and the other males gazed at her with a look of tender warmth, which doesn’t escape the notice of the Avengers. It makes them wonder just what kind of relationship these eight people have between them.

Just from looking at their interaction these past minutes, it is obvious that their relationship runs deeper than that of friendship and the subtle affection that they projected could have be easily seen as romantic love if it were not for how the way it was shown by them. It looked chaste but soulful. Not quite romantic but not quite platonic, just a perfect mix of in between that none of the Avengers could place their fingers on.

It is just so beautiful that Steve felt his fingers itch for a sketch pad and any art tool to freeze them on a piece of paper, to capture the way their eyes softened with care yet hardened with protectiveness as they gazed at each other. Their relationship itself is a masterpiece and it more than just obvious that such a thing does not exist out of sheer trust only. There are these unknown presences between them that linked each of them toward the other, a bond far closer than any friendship that it is almost magical in its own way.

“Okay, enough of this lovey dovey gaze between you guys. Keep it behind closed door.”

Trust Tony Stark to break a perfectly serene moment by running his mouth but it is a good thing Tsuna and his friends are already used to him and his antics over the years of knowing this eccentric man. Well it is not like they are any better themselves.

Takeshi, Ryohei and Tsuna just laughed it off while Mukuro and Chrome chuckled softly as Lambo and Kyoya huffed with silent laughter, either too lazy or uncaring enough to simply brush it off as nothing.

“Now, now Anthony. Be nice or I wouldn’t let you play with Shoichi and Spanner. I will hand you over to Gianini instead the next time you come over for a visit and you know how disappointed Mama can be when she found out you’re not being nice to others.”

That seems to be an effective way to shut one Anthony Edward Stark because said man ended up being silent while sending Tsuna a wounded look that could even send Mukuro running for his money but it is a good thing Tsuna have much training to block it off because he would have immediately crumpled like wet paper if he had not.

“Fine I wouldn’t tell her about this, just make sure to bring her those chocolates that she love next time you come over. You know how she is with chocolate.”

“Deal. Sheesh, I swear you’re being influenced way too much by that tutor of yours. You used to be so gullible and meek as a kid.”

Tony grumbled like the old man he is but still smiled when Tsuna laughed brightly, even if it was at his own expense.

“Well there’s only so much of learning under a sadistic manipulative man before it start rubbing on you. Don’t tell him I said that though, he will double my paperwork if he does hear of this.”

Yet as the phrase goes, speak of the devil and it will come to you but in this case, said devil comes in the form of a phone call. Tsuna visibly paled when his phone went off with the ringtone he had set specifically for his tutor and his Guardians gave him pitying look, some even wincing at the thought of the punishment the hitman would dish out for their boss.

Taking in a deep breathe, Tsuna fished the phone out from his pocket and pressed his thumb, middle and ring finger on the screen of the phone to unlock it and clicked on the answer button hesitantly.

“Took your sweet time _Dame-Tsuna_.”

A deep velvety voice come from the speaker and it made Tsuna laugh nervously because even with all of the backbone and courage he had built up while being under the tutelage of the man, he would never ever be brave enough to stand against Reborn, unless he is in his Decimo mode that is.

“Sorry Reborn. Things got a little out of hand for a while.”

 “Finally done with those foolish creatures yet?”

Tsuna hummed in affirmation, nervousness ebbing away to allow for warmth to take over because whenever Reborn use his old nickname, the man is either worried for him or calling for something on personal level instead of business between the head of the Vongola and his most trusted advisor. It looks like it is the first one because if Reborn were to call after a major battle, it is his own way of worrying for Tsuna and his friends without saying anything about it.

“Good, Stupid Dino is here to see you, so does the Varia and Shimon. So I suggest that you get home faster because I wouldn’t be held responsible if none of you get Mama’s special cake.”

With that said, the call was ended and Tsuna was left to shout uselessly at the dead line. Huffing softly at the action of his tutor, Tsuna shoved his phone into his pocket with far more force than necessary but the smile on his face did not disappear.

 Home.

Reborn had used home and that word alone made warmth blossom in Tsuna’s heart because a solitary creature like Reborn had chosen to call the house all of them are living together in as home. It made Tsuna beyond happy.

Turning around to face his Guardians and the Avengers who he knows were eavesdropping on his conversation with Reborn, he smiled at them.

“Well you heard him. Hayato, have Spanner pick us up. Time to go home.”

Hayato waved his own phone at him, signaling that he had already done it before he was asked to do so and true enough, the soft and barely audible humming of the newly developed jet engine were heard and the sleek vehicle easily landed on the open road like nothing happened.

Tony was already eying it like it is a piece of meat and the hungry look on the genius’s face made Tsuna laugh yet again because it never cease to amaze him how inventors can be so hungry when it comes to new ideas or inventions.

“Later Anthony. I will have Shoichi show you the design when you come over next time. Bring along your teammates too and don’t forget Lady Virginia and Mister Hogan too, Mama is already missing them.”

“Roger that. I will bring Dumm-E and U too since I know Natsu love them to bits.”

As his friends entered the jet, Tsuna paused and turned to look at Thor with a serious look on his face.

“Prince Thor, I suggest for you not to be hasty in making judgment toward your brother. My friends and I had sensed that his mind was not his own and Mukuro had confirmed this when he looked into Prince Loki’s mind. There had been uncountable scars in his mind; most were centuries old and the work of mind spell. Mind healers would be for the best because he has not been in control of his own body for centuries now. Whoever had done this is doing it out of malice toward you and your family. Take care of him because if what I suspect was true, the more he loves you, the more hateful his actions toward you will become. He will be needing all of the support he can have to get through this with whatever little sanity he have left intact. If you are in need of my help, go to Anthony, he will lead you to me.”

The Asgardian’s face had crumbled to a look of horror when the word ‘mind spell’ came out from Tsuna’s lips and it became anguished when Tsuna had implied about Loki still loving him but his actions make it appear as if he hate Thor to the very core. But something clicked in Thor’s head and realization dawned on him.

“You are a Truth Seeker, one of the great three Skies of Trinisette and they are your elements.”

The words escaped Thor’s lips with awe and reverence that made the rest of the Avengers either confused or curios. Tsuna smiled at Thor and placed a finger on his lips and the blonde immediately nodded his head in understanding, respectful of Tsuna’s need for secrecy.

“Very well great Truth Seeker, I shall heed your words and impart it to my father, as well as of your presence on Midgard. I humbly thank you for preventing me from doing something that I will forever regret.”

Tsuna waved it off with another smile and his eyes soon moved to the rest of the Avengers, nodding his head at each of them in acknowledgement and respect when their eyes met.

“I will be looking forward for your visit to Vongola household, bring along your director and Agent Phil. Before you say anything, he is still alive because Ryohei and Hayato had been there when it happened. I will explain it to all of you on a later date but for now, grill the information out from either your Director or dearest Phil, do be gentle with him though, his wound is still tender.”

Before any of them could say anything else, Tsuna entered the jet and door slide into its place, leaving none of them any way to reach out for the departing Vongola. The jet lifted from the ground and Tsuna waved at them from the window, the smile still wide on his lips. The only warning they got were the soft humming of the engine before it flew away from their sight and into the embrace of the sky whilst shielded by the cloud.

Clint whistled appreciatively because he could only imagine how much easier mission can be with such amazing jet in their disposal. Bruce grunted in agreement but he was too tired to do anything else and the meeting with the Vongola left his mind whirling. Besides he is in dire need of proper clothing. Natasha did not show any outward response, so no one was able to guess what she was thinking. Steve suddenly felt older than he should because things are beginning to get out of hand for him. As waking up in the future seventy years later from his sleep in the ice was not enough for him to deal with. Thor has a lot to think about, especially about his wayward brother and the words of the Truth Seeker rang true in his mind.

Well Tony would not have any of those because with a cheeky grin that made his face look impossibly boyish and young, he beamed at them with energy that none of them could spare at the moment.

“So how about celebrating our first victory with food? I know a good Shawarma joint around the corner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is good enough for my first post at here. I had seen many great authors here and they inspired me to write fictions too. So in your opinion after reading it, should or should I not continue it? Should I leave it as one shot or add in a couple more chapters?
> 
> Leave a review on your way out, your opinions are highly sought after.
> 
> 1) Bossu is basically Boss in Japanese but Chrome still call Tsuna that way as endearment.  
> 2) Baka is idiot in Japanese  
> Nii is brother in Japanese  
> Sama is a form of addressing someone who you highly respect or your superior  
> Juudaime is Tenth Leader in Japanese  
> Dame-Tsuna is Useless Tsuna in Japanese but if you are a KHR fan, you know it is Reborn's form of endearing pet name.


End file.
